


Right Where I Want to Be

by Mariavcwrites



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Sousa is so in love, just a few missing pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavcwrites/pseuds/Mariavcwrites
Summary: Daniel Sousa has found his place in the team, and for now... that place seems to be next to Daisy.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	Right Where I Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Set between the end of 7x06 and all of 7x08

Yes. He’s where he needs to be.

It’s an... interesting feeling. Everything around him is extremely confusing, it should be scary, and he should feel out of place here but, somehow, he doesn’t? Not when he's right here anyway.

He feels so alive.

Not like he wasn’t before, but he didn’t realize that he needed something... more. One chapter of his life was over, and when he thought he was ready for the next one, it just didn’t start.

Shield was a pretty big thing, sure. But so far his job didn’t seem any different than it was with the SSR.

And, of course, there was Peggy.

He was happy for her. He was incredibly proud. If anyone deserved being in charge of something like this, it was Peggy Carter.

Daniel was just not sure if he fit in any of that. Not like he wanted to impose anything.

She found herself practically living in New York, full time.

But she insisted that she wanted to make it work. He was willing to do his part.

Until something just... changed.

She flew to Los Angeles to end things with him.

Things that also never felt like they had a chance to start.

And he was denied any kind of explanation. She only said that it was extremely complicated, and hard to understand, and that she needed to make sure that the time was right to tell him everything.

That time never came.

He just kept doing his job.

And then boom.

Talk about hard to explain.

He had not seen Peggy in two years and when he got word that she was at Area 51, he thought that, at least, he would get an honest conversation out of it.

Yeah. None of that.

He sighs and looks up at Agent Jemma Simmons, then back down to Daisy, in that... chamber. Whatever Peggy found so hard to explain had nothing on this.

His train of thought is suddenly interrupted by alarms going off.

“What is going on?”

She frowns and then checks her tablet, looking worried “I don’t know. There’s something wrong with the jump drive”

“What do you mean?”

Jemma practically ignores him and takes her radio, frantically calling for Deke and running out of the room.

Daniel thinks about following her, but finds himself standing next to Daisy, with his hand on the glass that surrounds her.

He just sits down again.

It crosses his mind that he doesn’t even know the year she came from. She’s quite an impressive woman. Smart, resourceful, witty, incredibly strong and...

Yeah. Not... bad looking.

He noticed _that._

* * *

DAYS BEFORE

After the power goes back on, he immediately leans to check on the man in the ground.

The one that didn’t melt, at least.

But then, two women are running out of the engineering lab.

Fake Agent Carter and...

“CIA, huh?” He stands up, talking to Daisy.

“I... Have a very good explanation for that, but this is just not the time” Daisy says while Jemma is already on the floor, next to Coulson.

“Funny. That’s not the first time a lady tells me something like that”

“He’s too heavy!!” Jemma complains “It was the EMP”

They also hear alarms and boots in the base’s hallways.

“We have to go”

“Oh. No, no. You’re not going anywhere!”

Daisy shakes her head “Listen... I was not lying when I said we are good guys. We just saved everyone here. I need you to trust me on this. I know that I can trust, but... I don’t know about others. You know it”

He takes a moment, looking at the two women before his eyes land on Daisy again “Am I going to see you again? I mean... if you really have a good explanation”

“Sure. We’re going back for our friend” Daisy smiles and takes Jemma’s hand to leave.

“What are you doing? We can’t leave him!”

“We can’t carry him. He’ll be fine. He’s in good hands”

* * *

Daisy tries to stretch a little in her sleep. She’s somewhere uncomfortable, and her body feels all tingly.

At least she doesn’t want to puke anymore and has enough strength to move.

Her memories are all fuzzy, though.

Wait. Time Travel. Malick... Sousa.

She forces herself to open her eyes, that familiar fighting instinct coming back. She might have no strength but she will quake her way out of here if she has to. She’ll make him pay.

But as the world around her comes into focus, she starts to recognize the room.

She’s in the Zephyr.

In a pod.

This brings back.... bad memories. Old memories.

But she tries to focus in the last thing she remembers.

Needles and knifes. No anesthetics. She must have passed out from the pain and blood loss. She was partially drugged still, but she felt everything.

And for a second she was... scared. She was really scared of dying. That’s new.

She thought about her mother. This is what Daniel Whitehall did to her. This is what hydra did to her, only they didn’t stop to keep her alive for another try. They cut her to pieces, then throw her away like garbage. Right in that moment, Daisy thought that it was it. That maybe she was destined to go in the same way. In an unknown place, and unknown time.

Only that she wasn’t alone. And she wasn’t done.

She could only hope that he lived up to his legend. With the last of her strength, she moved in the table, hard enough to make it tip over the instruments. She was hoping for a scalpel or something, but she didn’t have much time. She only managed to hold onto a piece of broken glass before Malick and his men picked her up.

She doesn’t remember much after that. The rest felt like flashes of a dream. She remembers his voice telling her that they were going home. That’s funny. Is this plane, lost in time, her home? Is it his?

But he made good on his word. They are here. He’s there. Asleep on a chair.

How did he even manage to find the zephyr? To defeat Malick and his men and carry her back?

He’s still wearing the same clothes. Dirty and bloody... is it her blood?

She remembers being in his arms now. And a small smile appears on the corner of her mouth. To think that had they not bring Daniel Sousa aboard she would probably be dead right now. It’s an interesting sentiment. Knowing that he was there gave her hope. She’s not used to feel defeated like that.

She’s not used to needing someone to save her. She does most of the saving. Had it been anyone she cared about in there with Malick, she would have found the strength in her to do anything to protect them and bring them back safely.

Daisy focuses on Sousa again, but someone is coming. She closes her eyes as Simmons enters the room and her steps make Daniel jump on his seat.

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” Jemma asks.

He gets up “No. No... I’m just. You know... resting”

That makes her smile “You look tired. Maybe you should get changed and rest somewhere comfortable?”

“I’m fine. Been in worse places” He moves his hands to his hips “But maybe a shower is a good idea. Shouldn’t take long”

Jemma raises an eyebrow at that “Daisy is fine. She already recovers slightly faster than a human”

“A human?”

Jemma clears her throat and ignores his confused expression “This chamber is helping her regenerate her blood cells and tissues. This shouldn’t take more than a couple of days” then she looks at Daisy “I don’t know a person stronger than she is”

Daniel nods and takes a step closer to the pod with a fond look on his face “Yeah... I can attest to that”

Jemma frowns and Daniel catches himself staring for too long. He instinctively takes a step back again “So... a shower”

“Sure. And some new clothes. Maybe a better chair if you want to keep Daisy company until she wakes up” She teases, not really meaning that last part.

But he looks back at the uncomfortable piece of furniture and actually looks eager.

“Yes. Great. Thank you, agent Simmons” He nods and then starts walking. He stops himself to make a gesture for Jemma to go first and then they leave the room together.

* * *

New clothes. New chair.

He comes back to the recovery room. It feels natural. Everything around him is complete chaos, and this time machine that they have in the ship seems to be malfunctioning. He doesn’t understand a damn thing, but he’s willing to work hard to find his place.

This is shield after all. A group of good people trying to save the world.

Sure, it was really hard to recover from the shock of being pulled out of his own life, and maybe he was to harsh on the scientist, but anyone would have. It’s a lot to process. He still had friends, colleagues, responsibilities... Peggy?

Well. They were friends.

He lost everything in a second.

But according to history, he should have died that night. At least here he can try to do some good, he thinks as he moves to stand next to the pod.

Maybe he already did. What if things happen for a reason? He’s happy he was there for Daisy when she needed him. It’s been a really long time since he felt that kind of thrill. The moment he got in the zephyr with the girl in his arms and the team came running to help... that felt good. He was terrified as he felt her life slipping from his fingers, as if he didn’t had just met her.

It had been just a couple of days but Daniel liked to be around her. She was nice and thoughtful and just open. He liked watching her focused on a task. She was some kind of tech genius or something... not to mention that she had strange abilities.

“You’re quite special, aren’t you?” He whispers over the pod.

He just wanted to know more. It was like some kind of magnetism pulling him towards her. He would just trust her so easily.

She sure has made it easier for him to adjust, to feel like he can learn to be in this team and maybe even have a friend here.

He is walking back to the when Deke comes running.

“Uhm. what were you doing?”

“Nothing...”

Deke frown and then shakes his head “Whatever... just come with me. I need an extra pair of hands”

Daniel nods and follows Deke out of the room.

Daisy opens her eyes and turns her head as she watches them go.

But she doesn’t have much time to think about anything before the Zephyr goes through another jump.

* * *

The day has been saved.

And yeah, she’s feeling like shit. But she couldn’t just kick back and take a nap while the fate of the entire team was at stake.

They also had to be ready to evacuate.

And maybe, just maybe, she is a little curious about how things went with Jiaying.

Yoyo got her powers back and better, May is also in once piece so...

She doesn’t really know a lot about her mother, but according to Cal she was this amazing, loving person before Hydra and Whitehall. It was a little hard to believe. Or maybe she just felt more comfortable assuming that there was always something dark about Jiaying.

But what if there wasn’t?

What if she just didn’t fight hard enough to save her?

“Are you okay?”

Daniel’s voice startles her.

“Uhm. Yeah”

“You need to go back to the pod. You’re not looking great”

“Wow, thanks” she almost smiles as he’s helping her get up. But Daniel freezes.

“I mean, you do! I mean-“ He avoids her eyes and clears his throat “You need to recover”

She bites her lip, trying not to grin at him as he helps her walk out of the command center. He’s taken it up to himself to be by her side, apparently.

Daniel waits until they are away from the others to ask again “Are you okay? I mean, I know this mission involved your mother” He pauses to look at her in the eye. His arm is firmly placed around her middle. “You mentioned her. After Malick-“

“I don’t remember” She cuts him off, but Daniel notices the way she tenses so he doesn’t push it.

They continue walking towards the equipment room, where Simmons moved the pod.

Daisy chooses to change the subject “Your leg...”

He almost blushes “Oh yeah. Agent Simmons fabricated a new prosthetic for me. It looks very real. You should see it”

Now he’s completely red“I mean- it’s impressive. The... material. It’s almost like the real thing”

“Yeah. They have gotten really good at making body parts around here”

Daniel looks alarmed, which finally makes Daisy laugh “I’m sorry. You’re-”

_Don’tsaycute._

“.... funny” She finishes.

“Funny?”

She smiles at him “Yup. I’m happy Jemma did this for you. You deserve it”

They finally reach the room and Daniel carefully helps her sit on the pod.

Daisy wants to say that she’s fine and that she can do it herself, but she just allows him. He’s a proper 40’s gentleman, so what’s the point on taking this from him?

At least this time. She’ll allow it.

“Thank you, by the way” Daisy adds with a smile as she sees him grab a chair. “For saving my life. I didn’t get the chance to say it”

“You saved mine”

“We kinda took you away from it, without asking”

He smiles at her, and grabs his chair tighter before he answers “I’m right where I want to be”

Daniel doesn’t say anything else as he places the chair and then walks back to dim the lights a bit.

Daisy is tired. She doesn’t say anything as he walks back to his seat. She’s gotten used to his company. It feels nice, even if she’s not facing an imminent death right now. He’s nice to be around. She casually removes her bandages as if this is her normal routine. Daniel settles in his chair and she lays back in the pod.

It’s weird to think about it. This man should have been dead for decades in her time. He’s a part of a completely different history, yet here he is.

And weirdly enough, It feels nice to know that when she wakes up, he’s still going to be there by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I couldn't resist writing something fluffy. They are so adorable.


End file.
